A New Chapter
by lastnight815
Summary: It depicts parts of Blaine and Sam's life after getting married and have a child. It may get a little frisky and kinky in later chapters but I'll get to that later.
1. Sweetest Day

AN: Hey, guys and gals (perhaps)! I want you to know that this is my first story to make. It took me a while for me to really decide on making one myself after reading countless fictions. Anyway, I bring you my first work of fiction and a part of my writing skills. Thank you for reading this and I hope ya'll like it!

Disclaimer: I definitely own none of these characters from the television series Glee. Ryan Murphy does. I also don't own any of the places and shows I include in these chapters. All rights reserved to Ryan Murphy, creator of these things and Glee.

A New Chapter- chapter 1

* * *

It has been twelve years when Sam proposed to Blaine for marriage. It has also been ten years since Blaine proposed to Sam to having a substitute to have their own child. He came upon the idea of having a baby when they saw Rachael at the New Directions reunion at Breadstix carrying her and Finn's beautiful twin baby boy and girl, Mary and Christopher; in honor of Finn's father. They had remembered how Rachael grew absolutely outstanding with her two dads. Sam and Blaine named their son Samuel Devon A. Evans. They call him by his second name, Devon.

Devon looks exactly like his Papa Blaine. Except his eyes, nose and lips. Devon got his Daddy Sam's blueish-green eyes, pointy nose and his thick, fish lips. Although Devon was very smart like Blaine, he got most of Sam's raunchiness and humor. He started doing Sam's iconic celebrity impersonations when he started learning about the different famous and iconic male celebrities. Like Rachael, Devon is sort of Daddy's little boy. When they were looking for a suitable surrogate mother for their child, they realized that Rachael's passion and determination is perfect for Sam's slight laziness and Blaine's controlling attitude.

Although Devon is very smart, they found out that he had Aspergers and very mild ADHD. But his parents don't care. They will always love Devon in every way as he is. They wouldn't even care if he was straight or gay when he grows up.

* * *

Sam, Devon and Blaine are all sitting around the dining table one morning. Sam was happily enjoying his cereals in milk while reading the morning paper; Devon was busy putting the finishing touches of his macaroni art project for Home Ec. Class. Blaine was too tired from last night to finish his bowl of oats in front of him. He was half asleep and his eyes are blood-shot red and droopy. He had his elbow on the table while clutching his un-gelled curls.

"What's wrong, Babe?" Sam noticed Blaine's weak morning.

"Oh, it's nothing." Blaine started to slowly stir his bowl of oats and stops to put it down.

Devon is about to finish his project, "No. I know something's wrong. Why don't you tell me?", Sam settled his hand over Blaine's other hand, held it and squeezed, "Alright, I'll tell you," Blaine said with a little playful tone. "My boss started giving me more and more work since last Wednesday", Blaine continued, "And I still haven't finished them all. It's already to passed down by tomorrow. I've worked all night long for the past few days. And I haven't any sleep. Thankfully, I'm almost finished."

"Oh, you were working on something! I thought you were looking for more nude pictures of me in our vacation last July," Sam said with a chuckle. Blaine chuckled sarcastically, too. "Anyway, I decided to just stay home, finish my work and sleep it all the out after. Instead of taking the bus, Devon can ride with me when I pick him up from school. Then, I'll surprise him by taking him around New York." By now Devon had finished his macaroni art piece and it was exquisite. He really got Sam's artistict talent. Devon did a macaroni portrait of him and his family. He really got his fathers' eyes perfectly. He has already gone uptairs to get ready for school.

"Bye, Honey! Bye, Baby!"

"Goodbye, Pa!"

Sam kissed and said his husband goodbye "See you later, sexy." Blaine watched his son and husband get in the elevator and down the 19 levels.

On the way to the garage exit, Devon's Daddy started to grin; remembering what Blaine had planned for their afternoon. "You should get very excited. Your Papa has a lot planned for you later after school." Devon then made a grin of his own only slightly wider than Sam's. "Really, what is it, Daddy!?", Devon exclaimed. "I can't tell you. It's a surprise. You'll just have to wait until school ends." Devon got really excited and then started counting at his watch "Aw. Alright then, it's exactly seven and a half hours 'till I'll be free!" Devon calculated. Sam and Devon chuckled and they drove off to school.

After Math class, school was finally dismissed. Devon was about to leave his classroom when he found his Papa at the door. Blaine was smiling and when Devon realized that his Papa had arrived, he managed a bigger grin than Blaine.

"Pa!" He ran to his Papa and jumped to hug him.

"Hey, Baby! How was your day? Did you have fun?" Blaine carried him while Devon was clinging unto his neck.

"My day was fine and I had fun! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, yeah... SURPRISE! I have a special day planned for us. We're going to the ice cream parlor, the park and I'm taking you to watch the broadway performance of Annie. How about that, you excited?" They lived in Brooklyn, which made it pretty convenient for them to go sight-seeing when they wanted to.

"Heck yeah!" Devon then hopped in his Papa's BMW and they drove off to the ice cream parlor.

There, Devon got a Monster Bowl size of vanilla ice cream. Blaine got a Double Big Cone size of chocolate and strawberry together.

"Hey, Son, do you ever get bullied at school?" Blaine felt curious about how Devon is behaving in school.

Devon is now 9 years old and about to finish elementary school by summer. He has very high grades and is the second best in his class. The top one is not surprisingly the daughter of Mike and Tina Chang, Felix Chang. Felix is obsequiously nice to Devon and their other classmates. Devon and Felix get along a lot during class. But when it's recess time, Felix is with a different group of friends sitting around a table; leaving Devon alone, by himself in a table somewhere along the corners of the messy and noisy cafeteria.

Devon sat in silence in response. He stopped fiddling with his ice cream waiting for time and heat to make condensation around the bowl and on the tabletop. Blaine got more concerned than Sam had this morning for Blaine's sleepy behavior. "Are you getting bullied by your classmates?" Blaine repeated.

"I don't want to talk about it", Devon's eyes started to swell up, "I...it's nothing." Devon stuttered in denial. "Why? Who? What? How are you being bullied? Do they hurt you or they say bad things at you?" Without even telling him, Blaine started to have complete empathy for his son. He has also gone through this all those bullying before.

Devon was developing tears in his eyes. He doesn't wan his fathers worrying about him in school. It appears his fathers haven't told him about their classmates bullied them when they were in school. Devon's breathes are getting heavier. He looks around the room wondering how he could escape these excruciating memories; memories that reminds him the pain and agony that his classmates give him. He swallows a heaving lump in his throat. By now his head is beating. Devon throws himself to his Papa. Blaine can hear him sniffing under his chest. Tears are rolling down his cheeks to Blaine's button down shirt.

"I-I'm sorry, Pa. I didn't want y-you and Dad t-to worry." Devon started stuttering.

"Shhhh," Blaine started to comfort him and he was stroking Devon's curls. "It's okay. It's okay."

"It-t just hurts real bad." Devon rose from Blaine and looked straight at him.

Blaine hushed him again and patted his back. Devon started coughing and in his hand. His are breaking. He hugged Blaine again. This time his grip is tight. It was like he didn't want to lose his Papa.

* * *

AN: Hey readers! How'd you like that chapter? I wonder what ya'll are thinking about. In that case, please, please, please review my stories and don't be afraid of making negative ones. I you want, you could PM me and I'll make sure I'll answer you. Again, thank you for reading my story and I hope you liked it and yeah.


	2. Come As You Are

**AN: As in "ANother" chapter. Hahaha. Going back... Sorry for taking a while. No, I correct myself: A LONG TIME. I never really thought you could be busy during summer. But apparently, going from abroad to back home takes up time from my updating. I honestly don't think there are a lot of readers in this story arc. And I'm not just "fishing". You know what I mean. But here I am, posting another chapter for A New Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Just read the one from my the first chapter and the disclaimer from my other story Hall Of Fame. Ok, there I'm "fishing." But the disclaimers are practically the same. I don't own Glee. Blah Blah Blah. I don't own the characters from Glee. Ryan Murphy has full ownership. ****Blah ****Blah ****Blah. And anything else I put here I don't own. Like the places Blaine and Devon go to. I do own the hypothetical "tree" I mention. No one should take ownership in that but me because it's not real and I made it up. ****Blah ****Blah ****Blah.**

* * *

He broke the hug and looked at Devon's eyes. He wiped the tears off Devon's tear-stained face and eyes and decided that they could talk later and should enjoy their day that Blaine had planned out for them. Rather than spoil it with total sadness and contempt. Blaine and Devon just uncontrollably dreaded their unfinished conversation now and then. They had gone through all the destinations that Blaine had set for them. Whit that being said, they enjoyed the rest of the day; completely forgetting about the events of this early afternoon. They also went to Central Park, watch a show of Annie and had a quick stroll around Blaine's and his other former Glee clubers' college, NYADA. Devon's love for art, like his Daddy's, has made him completely unaware of his surroundings when he saw the different pieces of the different artists and painters in the Modern Arts Museum. He especially admired the pieces of Claude Monet and those of Vincent van Gogh.

* * *

After their visit in their visit in Modern Arts Museum, they went around Central Park. There, Devon and his Papa played catch, softball and a little football. Blaine was thankful Sam wasn't with them playing football. If he was, they weren't going to leave and Blaine would be in the sidelines just watching Sam doing the fatherly job. Not that he was insecure that he's usually the submissive one but he is also the pushy one, which kind of weighs it balanced.

They literally danced around the park, singing different songs that they always enjoy singing after having a 1 vs 1 multi-round variety of games. Devon also loves to sing like his fathers.

They rested on this beautiful and tall oak tree. Its branches and leaves stretch at least about a quarter of a mile. They sat quietly under the non-ferocious breeze of the wind. The tree made the weather perfect, breezy but not that cold. The orange beams of the sun shining on their faces and the cool feel of the smooth Oak tree made them relaxed and carefree. Its leaves are softly rustling on account of the cool breeze. Blaine had his one leg laid straight forward on the ground and the other had its knee pointing the left away from the other leg, and its foot nestled under the other straight thigh. It was like Blaine crossing his legs but sitting up. He had his arms around Devon and his head resting on the other boy's. The boy's head . Devon then had both his legs straight and was leaning his whole body on his Papa's. His head rising and falling in the rhythm of the father's chest as he breathes.

As the other children and parents play with each other in the other side of what Blaine can see, a bunch of memories popped up in Blaine's mind as they rested under the loving tree. Powerful remnants of the first time Sam and Blaine kissed and their first date together roamed around Blaine's blissful mind. He reminisced the fun and painful events that happened under that oak tree over the years. He didn't want to spoil the moment as he was trying to process this very moment as one of the memories that Blaine will cherish forever.

Blaine went back to what happened this afternoon. All his unanswered questions returned and wanted rid off.

"Devon, I know you don't to talk about what I will bring up, but how are you bullied in school?" Blaine took it slowly so that Devon won't stress easily.

Devon sat quietly for a while and took a deep breath. Inhale, exhale.

"Um, it's okay if you don't want to talk about it now, I understand. But if ever you need my help don't ever hesitate upon asking me or your Dad." Again, Blaine didn't want to rush him into talking.

"No. I think I want to talk about it. Besides, this is actually a perfect time to talk about it, it's just you and me, anyway. It's just really hard to talk about it." Devon breathed one last time.

"Oh, okay, that's good. Now, how are your classmates bullying you?" Blaine asked in full attention.

"Well, they don't just bully only me. They bully a great deal of students in rest of the school. They really don't hurt me physically. They just call us a lot of names. The names really hurt me, Pa. They call me stupid, idiot and that I can't even make higher than a D. I try my best not to mind them. Sometimes I just can't handle anymore of it and I just go to the bathroom cry it out there." Devon lied. He doesn't go to the bathroom. Instead, he goes to his best and, sadly, only friend in school, David; the son of Blaine's Warbler friend, Wes and his wife Beck. By now, David is the as the same age as Devon. He is also bullied together with David who is accused of being gay. Which is true.

"Sh. Don't say that. You are not stupid nor an idiot. You are actually very smart and talented; just like your father and me." Blaine reassured him. Devon's tears are now making a damp patch on Blaine's shirt. But his sobs are more subtle than this morning. Blaine can totally understand what his son his going through in school. He is reminded of Sam and himself when they were high school. But what saddens him more is that Devon is getting the same treatment at such a young age. He couldn't bear the thought on how Devon sustains himself.

"You listen to me. Your dad and I will talk about this. Do you understand? And we will talk to your teachers in school about this. We will make sure this will not happen to you anymore." Blaine ordered sternly. Devon just nodded and eventually stopped sobbing. Blaine pulled Devon's head tighter to his chest and Devon just melted on it.

"Thank you, Pa. I don't know what I'll do without you." They didn't wait a moment after their conversation to leave. They left the park, walked a few feet down and got to Blaine's M3 and left without saying a word.

* * *

They get home safely at around 4 o'clock. It appears that no one is home. Which means Sam hasn't finished work yet.

Sam works at his own art gallery just a few blocks away from their apartment. There, he sells, collects and has events for paintings and other arts. Devon usually gets dropped off on the bus stop near the gallery. Making him able to walk to the his Dad's work. He spends the rest of his day in the gallery never getting bored and always able to entertain himself without bothering his dad and other guests.

Blaine doesn't get to visit Sam at his work a lot due to his own job. He only sees the two of them at home and usually asleep already. Blaine is a the Managing Artistic Director of the theatre he works in. The theatre is all the way at Broadway. That makes Blaine take the subway. That way, he takes the 2 train and then transfer to the D train everyday. It takes him 45 minutes to get him from Brooklyn to Manhattan.

William McKinley High School has a sister school at Brooklyn, Roosevelt Elementary and High School. That's where Devon studies. It's a little farther from home than Sam's art gallery but Sam isn't bothered taking him all the way there. Some of Blaine and Sam's old high school classmates also live around New York where they also raised their children. That means Devon can see his fathers' friends' kids in school. He isn't practically friends with them but they also know Devon. Blaine and Sam rarely visit their friends but they still do. Devon has met Finn and Rachel's twins. They're already around the age of 12, while Devon is 9.

Devon sees Mary and Chris around school a lot. He sometimes hangs out with them when their parents meet. Mary and Chris are really cool around Devon. They get along very well. They see passed his few disorders and can easily have fun with him. They don't bully him, unlike the other eighth graders.

David is a loyal and loving friend. He is always there for Devon when he needs him there. They always hang around school before the bus leaves. David always has full compassion for Devon when it comes to their bullying. David's case is greater than Devon's for they tease and abuse him of being gay. But what they never do is cry to each other. One always has to be the stronger one. David is not really that academically excelled like Devon is. That's why Devon gets chances of teaching to David sometimes after school.

* * *

Blaine decides that they take a nap. Blaine then takes a shower and dresses into more comfortable home clothes. When he gets out of the shower, he found Devon already snuggled in his bed waiting for him.

Blaine smiles at his resting son and lies beside Devon. Devon enjoys it when Sam is hugging him whenever they take a nap. This time Blaine does it. After a long day, Devon deserves a nice cuddling nap. He nuzzles his whole head closer to Blaine's chest and sleeps like that.

After a few hours of sleeping, Blaine wakes up with Sam on the other side of Devon; also cuddle his body against him. Sam's face is millimeters away from Blaine's. Blaine opens his eyes, immediately seeing Sam's beautiful blue eyes and his heart stopping smile. Blaine then smiles and back his killer grin to Sam and leans a little closer but not to meet their lips together; careful not to disturb their slumbering child.

Sam's grin widens and opens, showing off his perfect white teeth. Blaine just hid his blush over the pillow under him. Blaine's arm is draped across Devon's side and Sam just held and lace their fingers over Devon. Blaine brings his hands to smoothen Sam's hair and trace it down his face. Blaine leaned in and kissed him, continuously moving his head up and down over Devon's. Blaine's movements eventually shake Devon awake. Devon rubs his eyes and looks up to them. Seeing your parents kissing is not what you want to see in some levels. This is one of those levels.

"Ugh, yuck. Please stop kissing in front of me!" Devon pleaded under them.

"Oh. Hey, baby. You're awake? How was your sleep?" Sam greeted. They immediately stopped making out.

"You woke me up."

Blaine smiled down at their son, "Sorry. We thought we wouldn't wake you, Devon." Blaine kissed Devon's curly hair.

"That's alright." Devon was wiping his eyes; trying to swipe away the tiredness off it. "What time is it, Pa?"

"It's almost 6. Do you want to have dinner already? I can still make fried chicken." Blaine suggested.

"Oh, no, honey. You don't have to do that. I can cook for us." Sam insisted to Blaine.

"No, I'll do it 'coz you already had a long day at work. You deserve a time off. Plus, Devon hasn't seen his Dad the whole day. You should spend time with him." Blaine whispered and started to stand sit up from the bed. He kissed Sam one last time and brushed his hand on Devon's head. He stood off the bed and stayed there beside it. "Oh, and, Sam." Blaine caught Sam's attention from the bed. "You owe me tonight for that comment you made early this morning." Blaine grinned mischievously. Sam furrowed his eyebrows, not knowing what Blaine meant by 'owe' and 'comment'. Sam thought for a while when Blaine headed out the bedroom door.

_'What comment?'_ Sam thought. His eyes widen when he remembered the 'comment' this morning.

* * *

**End AN: I still hope you take the time to review this. I still depend on you. It literally controls the future of this story. ****Blah ****Blah ****Blah. And I hope you like this. ****Blah ****Blah ****Blah.**


End file.
